1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a portable apparatus for treating household pets and more particularly to such apparatus for alternatively bathing, rinsing or fumigating such household pets, or for transporting such pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great many devices are known which provide means for treating animals placed therein, either for purposes of washing, grooming, or fumigation. These devices appear to be deficient in that none of them is adapted to treat a variety of animal sizes within a single unit which may be used to scrub and bathe, or rinse, or fumigate such animals. Additionally, no such prior devices show such a single unit which is also portable and rigid enough to serve as a means for firmly retaining and for transporting whatever animals may be placed therein.